Wedding to remember
by cullencrazy1208
Summary: Edward and Bella have there wedding with an unexpected visitor, what will happen on the wedding night and the change? rated M for sexual content


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS**

**BPOV**

_Ok Bella stay calm just breath .Today is the day that we fulfill our bargain you get what you want and he gets what he wants, no _

_going back this is the right thing to do for everyone plus you get what you have wanted for so long.( Bella's thinking)_

Bella paces Alice's room frantically trying to pull herself together before the ceremony begins.

Today I'm getting married Ugh! The thought still makes me shutter, to the love of my life Edward. I just hope we can get over

with it and get on with our lives, well my short life left as a human Edward is still opposed to it but I'm just looking forward to

spending the rest of my life with Edward. "Bella hurry up or the wedding will start without you!" Alice says loudly through the

door. I locked it so that they wouldn't come in, I knew that if they really wanted to considering there inhuman strength and skill  
to annoy me, mainly Alice they could, but I was hoping the guests in the house would deter them from ripping the door off of its

hinges to drag me out to the backyard. One last deep breath and I unlocked the door to step out but Alice beat me to it. She

picked me up and ran me down the stairs then put me down just too nearly yank my arm off pulling me to the back door. "Alice,

Alice stop" I tried to reason "no Bella I saw you running so come on lets go before the food gets cold were already behind

schedule we have to finish the ceremony then the father daughter dance, the first bride/groom dance, cutting the cake, and so

much more we need to go!!"

I walked out side and the breath just left me. Everything was beautiful I just wish that I could stand here for eternity there

were white roses growing everywhere and 100 white chairs were filed perfectly in 10 rows a red carpet laid right down the

middle with white rose pedals placed in random spots on the rug people looked up and the jaws dropped when they looked in

my direction they must of seen Alice in her bridesmaid dress. My mom was crying in the first row and Phil handed her a

handkerchief and just looked at me with only love in his glossy blue eyes, but the one thing that really knocked the breath out

of me was how he looked in his tux smiling that crooked smile at me that same look in his eye the night that he proposed to

me. I really love this man well, vampire. Someone took my arm and leaned into my ear "Bella I love you so much you know you

don't have to do this if you don't want to but I will support you and love you whatever you do lets go before I start to cry"

Charlie nudged me forward with his other hand on my back. I just walked hoping and praying that I don't trip and of course I

do on the last step but Edward caught me before anyone else noticed and I thanked him in a whisper. The wedding (shudder)

went as normal until Emmet the minister said "you may kiss the bride", then all of a sudden a "NO" erupted from the nearby

forest and Jake came running out and grabbed me and ran faster that I thought possible before I could do anything "Edward

help, put me down Jake what the hell are you doing?" "Bella your bloodsucker invited me and I just couldn't resist the chance

to see you again looking so beautiful but you don't have to marry him please I know you said no but I've been thinking and I

cant live without you come with me we could be happy." This wasn't the Jake that I knew his hair was loose with brown leaves

in it and he looked dirty and just something in his eyes scared me he looked wild like I had never seen. "Jake you need to put

me down NOW we went through this already I can't live without Edward he is my life.. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE FOR THAT

LEECH!!" right then Edward came through the bushes with his fists balled up looking like he wanted to kill someone, well Jake

at that moment. It started getting unbearably hot in Jacob's arms. "Put her down Now Jacob and we will handle this like we

should have done long ago." "Fine bloodsucker, but don't worry I'll take good care of Bella." With that he put me down and

within ¼ of a second they were fighting I ran into the fight to break it up "Edward, Jacob stop….. When a huge brown paw

struck my face and everything went black. I woke up to an angel calling my name and willing me to wake. "Come on Bella

everything is fine the pack took Jacob away everyone is fine you can wake up please love." My eye lids fluttered open then and

I stared into his endless golden eyes my favorite smile spread across his face. "What happened?" "Well Jacob and I were

fighting and he struck you not realizing it was you then we stopped fighting to help you when the pack showed up and took

him away I went to sit by you and here we are." "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm just upset that this happened it ruined everything if I

had know that he was going to do this I would have never invited him, Bella will you ever forgive me?" "Edward I love you of

course, now… I got up and brushed the leaves off of my dress… we still have a wedding to finish

don't we?" "Well you still want to do the wedding?" "Duh I am not going through all that again so lets finish what we started

shall we?"

The wedding went by in a blur of tears, dancing and laughter everyone wanted to know what happened and we tolled them

we just talked and he left. The few points I remember were the kiss which was amazing I almost pasted out and the cake

cutting Edward said he would eat it because it was a special day but instead I just smeared the cake all over his mouth and he

smiled and did the same to me. At about eleven thirty all of the guests had said their goodbyes and left, Alice cleaned up in a

matter of minutes and they all left the house to go to Denali for a week to leave Edward and I completely alone for the first

time since Edward proposed.


End file.
